The Boy
by Ian Brazen
Summary: The story of The Beamish Boy After he slew the jabberwock. The queen has taken over wonderland, destroyed his home and murdered his father. He has grown up and now does what he can to fight the queen and her minions. BTW I did this summery really fast
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all thank you for stopping by to read my story and let me make it perfectly clear. I do not own any characters from Lewis Carrol's Alice in Wonderland or American McGee's Alice...if I did i would be rich and how no reason to write this .**

Disclaimer and footnote by author's girlfriend

**Enjoy**

* * *

If you can call this man anything call him "The Boy".

Though he is well beyond manhood, "The Boy" is the only thing he has ever been called by anyone.

Except his father who always called him...

"Eh...whach weer ya goin!"

"The Boy" looked up and saw who had bumped into him. This particular card guard was drunk of his heels and stumbling into everything. "The Boy" pulled his cloak closer to himself, and trying his best to look old and decrepit just kept walking down the ally way. He could not afford a confrontation...not yet.

"Thass righ ya old codger. Now get before I reepor you."

"I hate this damned place"

"The Boy" said to himself for damned this place certainly was.

Evil ruled in the village, card guards patrolled every street, beat anyone, broke into anything, and stole everything. If one worked for the queen one could do whatever one wished.

"The Boy", still maintaining his guise of an old man walked out of the ally into the street. It was dangerous being in the street at this hour, but it was either this or back towards the drunken buffoon. A little ways up the street "The Boy" smelled smoke and heard the screaming of a child, he had to keep moving, he could not afford to look up. The screaming became more intense "keep going" he said to himself "you can't help everyone." Even as he said this he found himself standing up straight and walking towards the scene.

The first thing he saw was a ramshackle house that was set ablaze, then two card guards who were laughing at a little girl who was weeping over the corpses of her dead parents. "The Boy" walked up calmly with his hood up; even though the site he saw filled him with rage he would not let it drive him. "Gentlemen." he said in an almost conversational tone "If you have a thirst for blood, quench it with mine."

The card guards paused for a second, astonished that someone was actually challenging them. "Look ere we got ourselves a hero." they mocked. "The Boy" grinned under his hood "The fools" he thought. "If you two wouldn't mind I will take the child and be on my way." The two card guards didn't know what to say to that, not only was this man challenging them, he was being awfully polite about it. "Well you isn't gonna do that, this family owed taxes to the red queen which they neglected ta pay now move along before ya suffa the same fate." "The Boy" laughed at this. "Well gentlemen I'm afraid that I cannot do that."

The first card guard gritted his teeth and charged with his pike. Card guards were always predictable so "The Boy" was ready for this. In one fluid movement he sidestepped the pike, took off his cloak, and wrapped it around the card guard's neck. With his left hand he held the cloak tight till the card guards eyes bulged out of his skull, and with his right took his sword off his back and shoved it into the card guard's thin torso. "The Boy" gently whispered into his victims ear "It's a lot harder when you're not fighting children." "The Boy" took out his sword and "snicker snack" lobed off his head before he hit the street. Now out of his guise "The Boy" turned to look at his next victim.

The card guard recognized this man he had long blond hair now spattered with blood, his face was scarred but not to the point of being ugly, he had a white button down shirt, a jagged sword made of bone, and a metallic left hand with pointed sharp fingertips, his automaton hand.

The card guard with a look of absolute horror on his face went to his knees and began to beg for his life. "Please have mercy." Then "The Boy's rage got the better of him "Mercy?". "The Boy" grabbed the card guard by his hair and shoved is face toward the corpses that were once the child's parents. "How many times did they plead for mercy!!". "The Boy" put the fingers of his automaton hand together. "Answer!!". His hand began to spin, faster and faster until it resembled a drill. "Only God can give you mercy...but he doesn't live here." With that "The Boy shoved his hand into the back of the guard's throat until it came out his mouth. Blood spattered him all over but "The Boy" didn't care, he had gotten used to it over the years.

It was at this point that the drunken card guard in the ally became aware of the commotion. He walked out just as the second corpse hit the ground. "The Boy" covered in blood regarded the drunk with cold blue eyes. "Oh dear lord" the card guard said on the edge of panic. "Its you! I know who you are!"

"Well then" said "The Boy" with a grin to rival the Cheshire cat. "I can't have that now can I."

TOCK...TICK...TOCK...TICK

The whirring of gears, the ticking of clocks, and his own screams.

That's all he could hear, and all he saw was that tea sucking monster.

"My boy, I have a new un birthday present for you..."

"The Boy" woke up with a start, breathing hard and covered in his own sweat.

His left arm throbbed with an almost unbearable pain. He lifted up his sleeve.

The arm was a mess of flesh and gears that was connected at his elbow. "The Boy" reached into his pocket and took out a pill "swallow me" it said, so he did just that.

"Just keep taking the pills" the doctor said,

"But I'm the only doctor I know". He thought to himself.

Eventually the throbbing went away and "The Boy" could focus on where he was.

He was lucky to find this abandoned house. "The Boy" needed the rest even though sleep usually came with nightmares.

As the pill took effect he collected his thoughts, remembering the night before.

"Blast" he cursed, how could he be so stupid, letting his anger get the better of him would have terrible repercussions.

Even though he hid the bodies the mess he left behind could be traced.

Though he had been fortunate enough to get the child to safety.

"The Boy" smiled, remembering the village elders face when he showed up covered in blood and the child passed out in his arms.

"Dammit boy you cant keep given me every stray ya happen ta find, and I cant keep finden um a home."

"The Boy" sighed, they always had this conversation every time he came over.

"Would you rather I left her in the hands of the card guards? Or should I have killed her and saved them the trouble?"

"Alrigh alrigh I got the point. Ill try to find er a home, but its been worse than usual. Card guards o plenty all over the place."

"The Boy" neglected to tell the elder that he had just killed three of them.

"The Boy" heard the pounding of boots down the street. He quickly hid from site as a patrol of card guards marched by.

"What are they doing patrolling so early in the morning." he said to himself. "Maybe I should get moving too."

He got up and brushed the dust from his shirt, then went over and grabbed his bone sword that was propped against the wall.

He stared at the sword remembering when he made it, his friends and neighbors never believed him when he told them from what creatures belly the bone had come from.

"The Boy" laughed in spite of himself.

"WHO DID THIS?!"

The words broke the quiet solitude of his memories.

"The Boy" rushed to the window to see what the commotion was about.

"WHO DID THIS?!"

They had found the bodies.

"Its started."

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Do you like? Do you hate? Do you want to chop off my hands so I can never write again? Review the button is just down there.**

Disclaimer and footnote by author's girlfriend


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**I do not own any characters from Lewis carols 'Alice in wonderland' or 'American McGee's Alice**

* * *

"WHO DID THIS?!"

"The Boy" moved like a shadow among the gathering crowd.

He cursed himself again. He may have saved the child but at what cost.

The cards would kill everyone in the village before they found the killer just as an example to the rest of wonderland.

And it was all his fault.

Everything got deathly quiet as the card guard apparently got tired of asking. He gestured to the guard next to him, whom then took three people out of the crowd.

A mother and her two children. They screamed and fought against him but gave up in the end. They sat on the ground while they cried and held each other.

"The Boy" fought to keep his composure. He knew what they were planning to do.

A card guard grabbed a bucket of oil and poured it all over them.

"The Boy" tried to look away but couldn't. He wanted to do something, anything, but if he acted every minion of the queen within a mile would come down on his head. "But I cant just stand here."

Another guard picked up a touch and began to speak "I will count from five."

No one came forward.

"Five..."

Then he threw the torch.

Time seemed to slow as the torch came closer and closer.

The mother looked up and watched it come ever closer, but just before it hit a hand came out and caught it.

"The Boy" with eyes of flame turned to look at the children clutched in their mothers arm.

"Close your eyes children. I don't want you watching this. Close your eyes."

He turned back to the cards. Five against one he liked those odds, he would have to do this quick or they would call for reinforcements.

"The Boy" threw the torch to the side. "You bastards want blood? I will show you blood."

His grip on his sword tightened, and he charged at the card who threw the torch. Before the card had time to react his head was cut clean from his shoulders.

The next card came at him with an ax. The card heaved it over his head, but before he could bring it down "The Boy" sliced the cards arms off, then stabbed him through the stomach.

He caught the ax in his left hand while two other cards came at him. They were both cut down before they could even make a move.

"The Boy" stared at the last card guard. The card started shaking badly.

In a moment of panic he started running from the scene.

"Dammit!" "The Boy" cursed as he pursued the card.

As he ran the card guard took out a horn and blew into it. Reinforcements were coming.

"The Boy" stopped and with a great heave threw the ax at the card, where it buried itself deep into the card guards back.

Another horn was heard in the distance signaling that the call for help was heard.

"The Boy" turned back to the crowd, they all stood there confused, not sure what to do.

"Run."

Slowly they began to realize what would happen if they stayed.

"Go! RUN!"

The crowd began to panic and disperse just as a suit of hearts came into view.

He had to get their attention somehow.

"The Boy" picked up a severed head and threw it at the head cards feet.

The card guard looked down and grimaced. "GET HIM!"

"The Boy" started to run, but then a great gust of wind came from above his head.

"The Boy" looked up and saw a great winged beast descend from the sky.

"No." he said in horror.

"Your supposed to be dead."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any characters from Lewis Carol's 'Alice in Wonderland' or 'American McGee's Alice'**

* * *

Like a plague the Jabberwock flew down upon the cards and burned them to a crisp.

"The Boy", paralyzed in fear could only watch as the monster that haunted his nightmares since he was a child flew down and landed right in front of him.

"Hello Boy." the jabberwock burbled.

"The Boy" finally found his courage.

"I killed you..."

Then he noticed the mechanical wings, the metal plates, the wheels, the cogs, and the bolts that went all around the monsters neck keeping his head from falling off, again.

"The Hatter's Handywork. Magnificent isn't it?"

"Not really. No."

The Jabberwock noticed "The Boys" metal left arm.

"Ahh" The Jabberwock circled "The Boy" "I see our mutual friend left his mark upon you as well."

"The Boys" arm suddenly hurt bad.

It only hurt every time he thought about it.

"Well ill have to tell him how much you admire it. After I plunge my fingers into his black heart!"

"The Boy" ran at the Jabberwock and aimed his drill hand at his maxome foes belly.

In mid run his arm gave a great lurch, jammed up and it hung by his side like a dead fish.

The Jabberwock burbled a laugh.

"The Boy" turned to run but the jabberwock scooped him up and threw him into a nearby house.

"The Boy" tasted copper, he sat up and spat out blood. Debris went everywhere as the jabberwock ripped apart the roof.

"The Boy" suddenly realized he didn't have his sword.

He looked around but with all the debris it was impossible to find anything.

The Jabberwock grabbed "The Boy" again and threw him to the street.

"The Boy" tried to get up but was dazed and for a moment forgot where he was.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment."

"The Boy" propped himself up with his right hand.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his sword lying on the street.

Suddenly he was lifted up and brought eye to eye with his foe.

The Jabberwocks yellow orbs looked at "The Boy".

"Don't worry boy I wont let you die so easily."

"The Boy" could feel warm blood run down his face, and had a searing pain in his side.

A few of his ribs were broken but at least he could move, he struggled a little but he had no energy left.

"And after your broken and barely alive, I will kill every last person here in front of you."

"The Boy" looked the Jabberwock in the eyes from under his bloody hair.

With new resolve "The Boy" grabbed his left hand in his right and stabbed the sharp metal fingers into The Jabberwocks forearm

It roared and loosened his grip.

"The Boy" dropped to his feet and limped over to his sword, He picked it up and assumed a low fighting stance.

There was no way he could win this battle in the state he was in, He wasn't even sure if he could win when he was healthy.

He had to find a way to escape.

"Dammit beast how could you be able to find me?"

The Jabberwock growled at him.

"The Queen has known where you are for some time, she almost came here herself, but she isn't the same as she use to be."

The Jabberwock slithered his way forward.

"The Boy" needed a way to lure the jabberwock.

"Do you remember this?"

"The Boy" asked holding up his sword.

Its yellow orbs widened as it looked upon its own bone.

The only part they didn't reattach, the only part they didn't find, his top right rib bone.

It had been filed and sharpens into a jagged sword, black cloth was wrapped around the bottom to make a grip,

And it was still white even after all this time.

It was difficult for "The Boy" to hold the sword, he was beaten, and bloody, and tired.

The Jabberwock looked at "The Boy" with disgust.

"Pathetic, Don't worry pitiful Boy ill make it slow."

The Jabberwock brought down its fist and knocked "The Boy" down the street.

Everything was upside down, his ears rang, and blood so much blood, where did it all come from.

He heard a soft rumble getting louder, and louder, until it was right on top of him.

He felt something grip around him and then felt the air blow agenct his face.

"The Boy" suddenly realized he was air born, He could see the village down below all of it was burning.

Quietly he submitted.

He didn't care anymore.

He gave up.

This was the fourth..No the third village he lost where he had been discovered and the entire village suffered for it.

The first time the hatter had come with his automatons and captured "The Boy".

He escaped but just barely, and had lost his arm and gained the broken hunk of metal on his left arm.

The second time he happened upon a village to the north of the fortress of doors.

It was small so he had taken refuge on the outskirts.

One morning he woke up and saw the entire village was empty, no trace of anyone, but the smell of pepper was strong in the air.

Now he had no more resolve, no more will to fight.

As the jabberwock flew higher and higher and "The Boy" thought to himself.

"Just give up. You will die earlier."

He slowly closed his eyes...

"No."

He said opening his eyes again.

People needed him, people like that little girl.

"What was that?" the jabberwock said.

"No!"

"The Boy" said louder.

"NOOO!" he started to scream and flail around trying to get out of the jabberwocks grip.

He realized he still had his sword.

"The Boy" started slashing away at the beast's feet.

Its grip tightened, but that just made him chop and slash more.

It roared in protest and finally let go.

Strangely "The Boy" felt peaceful as he fell through the air.

The night sky looked beautiful, and the rushing wind felt cool.

A strange thought ran through his head before he fell into the tulgey wood below.

"I wonder what father would think if he could see me now?"


	4. Quick note

Hello all my loyal fan.

This is not my first story, nor shall it be my last.

This however is the only story I have ever posted anywhere and it mite stay that way.

I have had this idea in the back of my head for about ten years now so you could say 'The Boy' has been with me for most of my "career". "The Jabberwock" is still my favorite poem for its non-sense words, but what I love most about it was that it gave you so few details about the characters, so my mind was free to wander and come up with fantastic story's for the Jabberwock, The Beamish Boy and his father.

I have made a few sketches and just recently put it on paper so its exciting for me to finally bring 'The Boy' to life

I would appreciate any feedback or criticism but please don't be an ass.

So with that I will say goodbye and thanks.


End file.
